My Island
by Sydeybidey
Summary: Remember your first crush, remember your first love, I do. What happens when your first crush comes to see you, and old flames rekindle, what about your love. What happens when Alan Tracy crosses paths with Troy Bolton, my Wildcat and my Thunderbird.Hiatu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! 

Basically, I see a couple of Trikki fanfics, but I don't see any Alabriella, so I decided to make one.

Summary: Remember your first crush, I do, he was sweet, and he loved his family. Remember your first love, I do, and I'm currently dating him. What happens when your first crush comes to see you, and old flames rekindle, what about your love. What happens when Alan Tracy crosses paths with Troy Bolton, my Wildcat and my Thunderbird. I remember my island, do you? (Set in 2007)

My Island

Alan's POV

Her hair was amazing, and I loved her leadership skills, I just wish she didn't have to leave. I didn't get to tell her that I love her. "What you th-th-thinking about Alan?" my best friend Fermat asked. "Nothing," I said lying through my teeth, beacause if I tell him I know my brothers will find out and then they'll think I'm going soft on them. "I know what he's thinking about," my brother Scott said. "What?" Virgil asked. "Tin Tin," he answered. "Oh, you love her," Gordon said. "NO," I yelled, "I don't love her, I don't like her, I'm actually happy she's gone." "You know, your a horrible liar," Virgil said. I walked off with anger and walked into someone. "Sorry Lady P," I said helping her up, "I have a lot on my mind." "Is it about Tin Tin?" she asked. "Why does everyone think that?" I asked. "Everyone can see you have feelings for her," she said. "No, I don't," I said. "Alan, you're 16, the truth won't hide forever," she said, "I have her adress, incase you want it." I started walking leaving her alone, then I turned back. "Do you by chance, um, have the adress with you, just incase I mean," I stuttered. "Right here," she said grabbing it out of her purse. "Do you think I can have it?" I asked. "Sure Alan," she said handing me a piece of paper. "Thanks," I said walking off to my room.

Her adress, I have her adress. I have to see her, I just hope she remembers me, well it's been two years. I rush down stairs, and grab Fermat. "Fermat, I have to talk to you," I said tking him to my room. "Okay, ta-ta-talk," he stuttered. "I have Tin Tin's adress, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me on a secret trip to see her?" I asked. "I don't th-thi-think so Alan," he said. "Please, we haven't seen her in two years, we have to," I pleaded. "On one condition, you have to fi-fi-finally tell her you li-li-like her," he said. "Deal," I said without thinking. "We're going now," I said. "What," he said. "Yeah, we have to go now, I think Lady P knowa what I'm gonna do and she can cover for us," I said. "Okay, just let me pa-pa-pa-pack," he said running to his room. Packing, I forgot about packing. I quickly grab a suitcase and pack a bunch of things, toothbrush, toothpaste, shirts, pants, boxers, hair gel, and shoes. Fermat walks in, "I'm done, and by the way, what are we going to dr-dr-drive there with?" he asked. "Well, your Dad is working on a new invention. you know that thing that can turn invisible when you press that button, it's a ship and it can shap- shift into any vehicle, I was thinking we can take that," I said. "Alan, that's still a prototype," he complained. "Come on, we need it, I need it," I begged. "Okay," he said. I followed him to the lab. "Okay Alan, I have to figure out the code to unlock it," he said typing things on the lock pad. "Got it," he said giving me a high five. We sat in the ship and turned it on, "Thunderbirds are go," I said as we took off. "We're going to Albequerque," I said looking back at Tracy Island.

Gabriella's POV

"I love you Gabriella," Troy Bolton said. "I, I love you too," I said back, because that's how I really feel. He kissed me on the lips, and I deepened it. "No one can come between us," he said, "no cheerleader or Sharpay." I nodded and kissed him again. "Troy, I"m just letting you know, this is the best day of my life," I said. "It's mine too Gabriella, mine too," he said holding me close. So, I know we're a little young to feel this feeling, but we do, but 16 is not that young. Troy looked at his watch, "it's 3:30, wanna go to the mall?" "Yeah," I replied. We got up and made our way to his car.


	2. Mall Encounters

Alan's POV

"Fermat, I can't just go to her house, she might think I'm creepy," I complained. "W-w-well, what are you going to d-d-do," Fermat said. "We, are going to look for a mall," I said, "change it into a car and land on thatstreet." "Whatever you say m-m-master," he said sarcastically, "do you happen to know where a m-m-mall is?" "We'll ask around," I said. "Fine," he said defeated. We dropped down and then the ship shape-shifted into a car. "Fermat, your Dad's a genius," I said. "I kn-kn-know," he said smiling. "Stop here, and ask that girl," I said. "Ex-ex-excuse me, do you know where the m-m-mall is?" Fermat asked. "Down that street, take a left, at the stop sign take a left, and you'll be right in front of the mall," she said. "Th-th-thanks," he said waving. "Let's go," I ordered.

Gabriella's POV

"Where do you want to go first?" Troy asked. "You choose," I said. "How about Foot Locker, I need new basketball shoes," he said looking at his shoes. "Sure," I said grabbing his hand. We made our way there and Troy saw a pair of shoes he liked. "Gabriella, look at these, aren't they awesome," he said with a look of shock on his face. I smiled, "Yeah, they would look perfect on you." "Really, I have to try them on, excuse me sir, do you have these in a size 11?" he asked. "Let me check," he said taking the shoe to the back with him. "Those have to be the most perfect shoes I've ever seen," he said. "Can you see me making the winning shot in the championship game with those?" Troy asked walking backwords and pretending to throw a basketball, and just as he jumped up he fell over knocking someone over. "Troy, are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah Gabriella, but you should ask the person who's under me," he said getting himself up. "Are you okay," I said helping the boy up. The boy looked at me, "Tin Tin, is that you?" "Troy, I need to get out of here," I said. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, but I left quickly and didn't answer. "Gabriella," he shouted. I walked faster, I can't see his face, not him, not Alan Tracy.

"Tin Tin," a voice kept yelling. I walked as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough, he caught up to me. "Tin Tin," Alan said. "I don't know who Tin Tin is," I said coldly. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "Leave me alone," I said. "Tin Tin, don't you remember me?" he asked. "I told you, I don't know who Tin Tin is," I said even colder than before. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked. "Yeah Troy, I'm fine, I just needed some air," I lied. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. "No, I think I'll walk home," I said. "You sure?" I'm sure Troy, now go back to the store and get your shoes," I said. He smiled, "Okay, I'll call you later," he said giving me a kiss, "bye Gabi." "Bye Troy," I said with a smile on my face and watched him walk away. "I get it, your Gabriella now," Alan said, "and that must be your boyfriend," he said his voice cracking. "Um, uh, you really blossomed," he said smiling. I didn't say anything, I just walked away. "Tin Tin, I mean Gabriella, I came to see you," he said grabbing my shoulder. "Well Alan, you should have thought about my feelings before you came," I said. "Gabriella-" he started. "Don't call me that," I said. "Then I'll call you Tin Tin," he said. "Don't call me that either Alan," I said. "Then what do you want me to call you?" he asked. "Don't call me anything, I don't want to talk to you," I said walking off. "Tin Tin," he yelled, but I just ignored him.

Alan's POV

What is her problem, I thought she would be happy to see me. I walked around and found an available bench and sat down. "Wh-wh-what's wrong?" Fermat asked me. "Fermat, you won't believe it, I saw her," I said. "You did, was she happy to see you?" he asked very excited. "No, she was very upset," I said putting my head in my hands. "Why?" he asked. "I don't know, but she doesn't like to be called Tin Tin, she's Gabriella now," I said, "and she has a boyfriend." "Really, I can't see her l-l-liking someone, besides you," he said. "I don't like her, and she never liked me," I lied. "Right, everyone knows you l-l-like her," he said. "Okay, maybe I like her a little bit," I said still lying, because the truth is, I love her. "Fermat, this is going to be a challenge, I know she still wants to be our friend," I said. "R-r-really, how do you know?" he asked. "You didn't see her face when she saw me, she smiled, and then she went all upset," I answered, "so, you wanna go to her house?" "Lets try," he said.

Gabriella's POV

I walked toward my house, I'm so stupid, my house is a half an hour away on foot, I should have just let Troy drive me, its dark out, and no one is out. I couldn't let him see me like this. "Uhhh," I scream grabbing my head, "Alan, why did you have to come back?" I asked no one. "God damnit," I screamed back to no one. "I ran into a different direction than my house, into a wooded area. "I can't hate you, I can't hate you," I cried wiping tears away. "Gabriella," a familiar voice said, "are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just fine," I said looking at the person, it was Ryan Evans. "You sure?" he asked. "Why does everyone think I have a problem, well you know what Ryan, I'm FINE," I said yelling the last part. "Okay, do you want me to drive you home?" he asked. "Yeah," I said nodding, he's a good friend. The drive was silent and when we came to my house I spoke, "Thanks Ryan, I'll see you later." "Bye Gabriella," he said waving. I need to get my act together, I gotta get my head in the game, no more thinking about Alan Tracy. "Hi Tin Tin." a voice oh so familiar said.

"Alan, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Not just Al-Al-Alan," a voice said. "Fermat," I whispered. "I see you remember my n-n-name Tin Tin," he stuttered. "Don't call me Tin Tin," I said. "Right, s-s-sorry Tin, uh, I m-m-mean Gabriella," Fermat said, "I have to get something from the car." "Listen, I don't care what you say, I knew you when you were Tin Tin, and I'm going to call you Tin Tin, got it," Alan said boldly. "Whatever," I said. "My Mom is working late tonight, I guess you can come in," I said forcing the words out, I mean I still think of them as good friends, but Alan hurt me, and I didn't want to see him after I left. "Sure," Alan said, "come on Fermat."

When we entered my house my cell phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and it said Troy. "I have to take this, I'll be right back. "Troy," I answered. "Hey Gabriella," he said. "why'd you call?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you were all right, Ryan called me and said he saw you crying in the woods in his backyard," Troy said. "I'm fine Troy, honest," I lied, I'm still upset having to see Alan Tracy again. "You sure, I mean I can come over right away if you aren't," he said. "As much as I love that offer, I'm fine, I'm with some friends," I said. "Okay, but if you aren't, call me and I'll be over in a flash," he said. "Okay, I promise," I said. "Okay, I love you," he said. "I love you too," I said. "Bye," he said. "Bye Troy," I said and hung up. I walked back to Alan and Fermat and I couldn't help but think, this is going to be a tough night.


	3. Introducing You

Gabriella's POV

"So, how has Lady Penelope been?" I asked. "Good, why do you ask?" Alan said. "She was like a sister to me, like one of my best friends," I said. It was silent after that for a while, "I need some air," Alan said walking out of the house. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "He has some l-l-love issues at home," Fermat said. "Really, Alan Tracy has a girlfriend," I said. "No, but he really likes this girl, but he won't t-t-tell h-h-her," Fermat said. "Why?" I asked. "You know Alan, he's sh-sh-shy," he said. "Sorry, I needed that," Alan said walking back in. "So, Fermat was telling me about a love interest," I said. "What," Alan said shocked, "what did you tell her?" "That you l-l-like her a lot and your to shy to tell h-h-her," Fermat replied. "Why did you tell her that anyway?" Alan asked. "I j-j-just-" Fermat started. "Well j-j-just- sh-sh-shutup," Alan mocked Fermat. "Alan," I said looking at Fermat who looked very upset, just like when I lived with them. He was still a jerk, now I have more reasons to hate him. "Fermat, are you okay?" I asked. Fermat just ignored my question and walked out of the house. "How could you say that?" I asked him. "It was impulse, I wasn't thinking," he answered. "I guess everything is on impulse, I mean you say that to Fermat, you come to see me, is there something I forgot?" I asked. "I can't believe you, you yell at me like I did something to you, did I hurt you?" Alan asked. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, "just go," I said. "What did I-" he started. "Just get out," I said tears streaming down my face. I watched him walk out the door, when he left I took out my cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Troy, I need you here now, please," I cried into the phone. "Gabriella, I'll be right there," he said and I heard a click. I cried into my pillow. Why did he have to come back, I didn't want him back, but I can't hate him, I just can't. He made me wait, then I left and he didn't ask me. I heard a knock at my door, I opened the door. "Gabriella, "Troy said pulling me into a hug, "are you okay?" "No," I said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Just hold me, please," I said. "Okay," he said taking me to the couch.

In about an hour I calmed down and Troy didn't ask anything, we stayed on the couch, his arms wrapped around my petite body, I love this feeling he gives me. "Thank you Troy," I said, "You really helped me." "Do you wanna talk now?" Troy asked. "I can't Troy, it's a secret about a friend," I lied. "Okay, you can talk when you're ready," he said. "Look at the time, it's 10:30, I have to get home. If you need to talk call me on my cell, okay," he said. "Okay," I replied. He kissed me and left. I need to get out of this mess, Alan has to leave.

I went to bed at around 11, because crying makes me tired, and crying about the past, really makes me tired. I was having a dream, Alan, Fermat, and I were saving the world form the hood, and I gave Alan a low five and he didn't let go, and I didn;t let go. I had a smile on my face and I'm pretty sure he did too, we looked at each other and then we let go, I felt sparks throughout my body, I loved it. I mean I always had a crush on Alan since I was 10, and I liked him then too, but when I met Troy, I forgot all about him, until today.

Alan's POV

What, Fermat left me, and he took the car, it's all Tin Tins fault. If she just let me talk to her at the mall, I wouldn't be walking to a fucking motel. I don't get it, why does she hate me, I didn't do anything to hurt her. All I want to do is tell her I love her. I finally found a motel and got a room. "She can't be like this forever," I said to myself, "she has to talk to me sooner or later." I can't stand this new Tin Tin, I mean Gabriella, she was never so cold, and she was never interested in guys. I looked at the clock, 11:30, I should get some sleep. I went to bed and felt something land on my stomch, "Oooof," I yelped in pain. "You had the money, and got a 2 bed room, I'm staying," Fermat said getting into the bed next to me. I shut my eyes and my world turned black.

Gabriella's POV

I woke up to my cell phone ringing, "Hello," I said half asleep. "Gabriella, it's Troy, were you still sleeping?" Troy asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked back. "It's 12:30," he said, "and I know for a fact, when your upset you sleep in." "Troy, I'm fine, now what do you want?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out whith the gang today, I'd be happy to pick you up," he said politely. "Yeah, sure," I said. "Great, I'll pick you up at 1:30," he said. "Great," I said. "Bye," he said and I heard a click. I hung up and grabbed my towel and took a shower. After I took my shower I found the perfect outfit that Troy would like, then I did my make up, and then I did my hair.

I heard a knock at my door and I ran past my Mom, "I got it!" "Hey Gabriella," Troy said giving me a kiss on the cheeck. "Hey Troy," I said. "You ready to go?" he asked. "One second," I said, "Mom, I'm going out with my friends." "Okay Gabi, be back by 11," she said. "Will do," I said walking back to Troy. "Lets go," he said opening the car door. We arrived at the mall, I know again, but who can't love the mall. We walked to the food court where I saw my friends Ryan and Sharpay. "Hey Gabriella," my best friend Sharpay said. "Hey Sharpay," I said back. "So, guys, how about the girls have some girl time," Sharpay said. "Sure," Ryan said. Sharpay took me to walk around. "Ohh, check out that blonde haired hottie over there," she said eyes never leaving the sight. I looked and saw him again, Alan Tracy. "Hey, you," Sharpay said walking to the guy. No, no Sharpay, but she took me and started talking to him. "Hi, I'm Sharpay, and this is my friend-," Sharpay started. "Gabriella," Alan said. "Do you know him?" Sharpay asked me. "Yeah, this is Alan Tracy, we went to, um, school together," I lied. "Really," she said. "Yeah, we were great friends," he said shaking her hand, "our families were real close, before she moved." "That's interesting," Sharpay said. "I have to talk to Alan alone for a second," I told Sharpay taking Alan inside a store.

"What are you oing here?" I asked. "Well I decided to come back to the same place I saw you at yesterday," he said. "Alan, I don't want you in my life anymore," I said coldly. I saw hurt in his face and it was silent for a while. "Well, I still want you in my life Tin Tin," he said. "I told you not to call me that," I said. "And I said I would call you that because I said that's what I'm used to calling you," he said boldly. "Alan it's been 2 years since I've seen you, you can't expect to come back and instantly be friends again," I said. "I actually do expect that," he said. "Alan, why do you want to be my friend again?" I asked. "I just want you to be," he answered. I smiled, it's sweet that he still wants to be friends, and that he remembered me after 2 years. "Alan, do you wanna go get something to eat with my friends and I?" I asked. "Sure," he said. "Is Fermat still mad?" I asked. "Yeah," he answered. "Hey Sharpay," I said, "are we going out to lunch?" I asked. "Yeah, I think so," she said, "I'll text Ryan." In about a minute she got a text back. "We're going to meet by the Sam Goody," she said, "lets go." I took Alan by the wrist and followed Sharpay. As soon as I saw Troy, I let go of his wrist. "Where shall we eat?" Ryan asked. "Rirst off, who's this?" Troy asked looking at Alan. "An old friend of mine, from my old school," I said. "Hi, I'm Alan Tracy," he said. "Troy Bolton," he said, "and that's her brother Ryan Evans." "Hi," Ryan said. I walked over to Troy and wrapped my hands in his.

Alan's POV

I saw Tin Tin hold hands with Troy, I can tell he's already not good enough for her. I saw Sharpay stare at me, "What?" I whispered. "I need to talk to you," she whispered back taking my arm and walking into Sam Goody. "You like Gabriella," she said. "I don't like Gabriella, I love the girl she was before she moved here," I said. "And what was she like?" she asked. "Her name was Tin Tin, she was tough, outgoing, and we were close, like friends," I said hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. "Her name was Tin Tin?" she asked. "Yeah, and I love her," I said. "And you want her?" she asked. "Well, yeah," I said. "Then we are going to make a plan, even though she has Troy, I'm sure that Troy will change to an Alan," she said. "I don't want to ruin her relationship," I said looking out the store. "Well, what do you want, do you want her, or do you not want her?" she asked. "I want her," I said, "but we have to make this quick, I have to leave Sunday." "It's Tuesday today, so you have 6 days, obviously counting today," she said. "How do I get her to like me?" I asked. "Well, just go what you did before she moved away," she said. I remember fighting The Hood with her and Fermat, and then I remember holding her hand when we were in that ship, I felt electricity surge through my body, I loved that feeling, then we looked at each other and quickly let go. "So, you have a plan?" I asked. "You, can't know the plan, just follow what I say," she said smiling devilishly. "Lets go, they're waiting," she said walking out of the store.


	4. Did They Break Up?

Alan's POV

We went to this new restaraunt, I didn't catch the name of it, but Sharpay said she went here once before and it was good. "So, how long hae you and Troy been dating?" I asked Gabriella. "About a year," she answered. "It's been a great year," Troy said looking at her and smiling. I feel jealous, I want to be the guy Tin Tin dates. "Wow, a whole year, have you had any fights?" Sharpay asked. "Sharpay, that's our business," Troy said. "Have you gone all the way?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. "Sharpay," Grabriella said coldly. "What, Troy, you haven't gotten in her pants yet, half the football team has," Sharpay said. "What?" Troy asked, "Gabriella, is that true?" "Troy, I would never cheat on you," she said. I could swear she was about to cry. "Then why did Sharpay say that?" he asked. "I don't know, but you know I'm not that kind of girl," Gabriella said calmly. "I need to take a walk," Troy said leaving the building. "Gabriella, are you okay?" I asked. "I looked at Ryan and Sharpay, Ryan was in shock, and Sharpay was smiling. I know I wanted to break her and Troy up, but I didn't want this to happen. She finally answered nodding her head yes. I saw a tear fall down her cheeck, I feel horrible. "I'm gonna go," she said getting up. "I'll go with you," I said after feeling a kick, most likely from Sharpay. I walked by Gabriella, I saw more tears falling.

I took her in my 'car' and drove off. "Why did she have to say that?" Gabriella asked. "I don't know," I lied. "I mean, we have enough problems already, his dad hates me, causing fights between Troy and I, I think this is the last fight we have," she said putting her hand over her eyes. "So, you guys fight a lot?" I asked. "Constantly," she said, "I think the only reason we said I love you was so we can stay together forever, at least, that's what I did." I stopped at her house and opened her car door for her. "Thanks," she said getting out, "come with me." I followed her, and she took me to her backyard. "Can you just sit with me?" she asked. "Sure," I said sitting next to her on a swinging chair. She put her head on my shoulder, I liked her head there.

We sat like that for about ten minutes, I needed to tell her something I probably would regret. "Tin Tin, do you like Troy Bolton?" I asked. "I do, more than a friend, but I don't love him, at least not yet," she replied. She lifted her head off of my shoulder, "why?" "If you like him, call him, I can tell he really likes you, please, for me," I said. "Thanks," she said, "do you mind if I call him now?" "Sure," I said, "I'll leave." "No, you can stay at my house," she said, "my Mom went on a business trip." I smiled and blushed a little. "Then let me get my stuff at the motel," I said running to my car.

Gabriella's POV

"Troy, it's Gabriella," I said. "What do you want," he said. "I wanted to sayt that what Sharpay said was not true," I said. "I know, I believe you," he said. "Then why did you leave?" I asked. "Because, everyone wants to ruin our relationship, first Chad and Taylor, and that cheerleader, and now Sharpay, I mean it seems like our love is a crime," he said. "Troy, if our relationship is a crime, then I'll be happy to sit in jail for being with you," I said. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, and that's the truth," I said. "I believe you," he said, "do you think I can come over, I'll bring a movie." "Yeah, that sounds fun," I said. "I'll meet you in a half hour," he said, "I love you." "I love you too," I said lying. I can't tell him I don't love him yet, I'm not sure what will happen, maybe I will love him soon.

I heard a knock at the door, how could Troy get here so fast? I went to open it, but before I did I fixed my shirt. "Hi Tro- Alan," I said realizing Alan was at the door, I also noticed he had suitcases. "Hey Tin Tin, thanks for letting me stay here," he said walking in. Oh my god, I forgot I was letting him stay, I was so excited to call Troy. "Listen Alan, I invited Troy over to watch movies," I said. "I'll join you," he said. "Great,"I said sarcastically. He didn't notice and sat down on the couch. I heard another knock at the door. I went to answer the door, "hey Troy." "Hey Gabriella," he said giving me a kiss. "Let's pick out a movie," I said. "Okay," he said, "hi Alan." "Hey Troy," Alan said shaking Troys hand. I have a bad feeling about this, I mean my old crush and my boyfriend in the same room, with me in it, this will be a tough night, hopefully I can handle it.


	5. A Walk To Remember

Troy's POV

We decided to pick the movie American Pie, I love that movie, my favorite. We put it in and we all started laughing imediately. "This is my favorite movie," I told Gabriella. "I've never seen it," she said. "Watch this part," I said pointing back at the TV screen. I looked over at Alan, there's something about him I don't like. I guess it's just me, but Gabriella seems to like him, a lot. It seems to me that she might not be truthful when she tells me she loves me, because the way she looks at Alan, maybe they were more than friends, or maybe they were a couple and when Gabriella moved they promised to never break up. All I know is I don't like Alan, and I want to believe Gabriella doesn't like him, but I just can't, I don't know why. We all started laughing at the party scene. Gabriella put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her, right now I remember that I love her and I know a part of her loves me too. I looked at my watch and it read 11:30, I was getting tired and my eyes started to close until my world was black.

Gabriella's POV

I looked up at Troy and he was asleep, he's so cute when he's asleep. "Tin Tin, have you seen this movie before?" Alan asked me. "No," I said. "Do you wanna finish it?" he asked. "Not when Troy's asleep," I said looking at Troy. "Do you wanna take a walk?" he asked. "Yeah, that would be nice, but it's 11:45 at night," I said. "Tin Tin, you're looking at a Thunderbird with probably the best gadgets in my jacket pockets alone," he said taking something out of his jacket. "Then lets go," I said and we walked out the door. We walked along the sidewalk and it was silent at first. "So, its great that you and Troy might make it," he said. "I know, I would miss him to much if we broke up," I said. "So, what happened to your powers?" he asked. "What powers?" I asked hoping he would drop it. "You know your telekenisis powers, with your eyes," he said. "I gave those up," I said. "What, how can you give those up?" he asked in shock. "No, I didn't give them up like took them away, I just stopped using them," I explained. "Why, they were awesome powers, why did you have to give them up?" he asked. "Alan, I wanted to be a regular teenager, you know, angst and hormones," I said. "Right, I have no angst," he said. "But, you have hormones, right?" I asked. "Everyone has them, but I live on a small secluded island remember, so mine don't jumpstart when I see a girl, well, atleast not right away," he said. "So, have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked curious of his answer. "Uh, um," he stuttered, "no." "Wow, you are 16, and you've never been kissed, that's shocking," I said. "Well, you don't see any girls on Tracy Island do you, the only girl that was there was you," he said. "Really, if you were in a romantic situation with a girl, and you had the urge to kiss her would you?" I asked. "Let me think," he said. All of a sudden, Alan pushed me on the ground of Mr. Mackson's yard and fell on top of me. I didn't see that coming, but then he kissed me, the only problem was that I didn't stop it, I actually deepened it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were wrapped around my waste. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. "Get off my yard," A voice said, most likely Mr. Mackson, and then sprinklers went on. We got up and started running to my house. We started laughing and then we looked at each other we were both soaked. Alan put his hand on my cheeck and started to lean in. I pushed his hand away, "Alan, I can't," I said thinking where was this before we made out in someone elses yard. "Let's just go inside," I said and opened the door. Once we were inside, we found a very upset looking Troy.

"Where were you?" Troy asked in an upset tone. "We just took a walk, why?" I asked. "I was worried about you, it's almost one," he said pointing to his watch. "Listen, Troy, we were just taking a walk, it's no big deal," Alan said boldly. "It is a big deal, because a guy I don't know anything about, is taking my girlfriend out for a walk late at night," he said borderlining a yelling and calm tone. "Troy, why would you acuse me of cheating, he's just my friend," I said. "Listen Gabriella, I just care about you, that's all," he said in a defeated tone. "I know, and I care about you too," I said. "I think I should go," Troy said and I grabbed his hand. "No, don't leave, stay with me," I begged. "I can't, it's late and my Dad would probably kill me for being out this late," Troy said walking towards the door. "Well okay, I love you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "I love you too Gabriella, I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said walking out the door. I walked back to the couch and looked at Alan, he looked cute. I sat down and he moved closer to me, my heart started pounding. He wrapped his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. I already know that I can't be trusted alone with Alan Tracy.


	6. Mood Swings

Gabriella's POV

I can't like him, I can't, not when my life was getting good. I looked up and he was asleep, then I slowly moved out of his grip and got off the couch and ran to my room. I looked at all the pictures on my wall, the days before I was confused. I grabbed one of Troy, I knew I was supposed to end up with him, but Alan came back and I'm so unsure now. I went to my desk and grabbed a key, a key I thought I never had to use. I slowly opened the drawer, making sure I wasn't going to regret this later. The drawer was opened, I took out the items in it, a necklace, a pin, and a bunch of pictures. The necklace activates my powers, the pin I got from Mr. Tracy when he made me an honorary Thunderbird, and the pictures were of Alan, Fermat, and me. I looked at the last picture, "Alan," I whispered. I can't do this, I can't, not to Troy, I can't hurt him. I threw the picture at my wall, and I threw myself on my bed. I sreamed into my pillow, "Fuck, Fuuuuuck!" I fell asleep after crying for about an hour.

"Tin Tin, Tin Tin, wake up," Alan whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, "what happened?" he asked me. "What?" I asked back. He grabbed a mirror and held it up to my face. My eyes were red and puffy, I have to admit I looked horrible. "Were you crying?" Alan asked me. "Yeah," I answered. "Why?" he asked. I can't tell him the truth, I have to think of a lie, a good believable lie, and I have to make sure not to stutter. "PMS," I said. He looked at me funny, "uhh, what's that?" he asked. Oh my god, I should have just told him the truth. "Alan, I hate to say this but it stands for pre-menstrual cycle," I said bravely. He still looked confused. "Oh my god, Alan, you didn't learn about this?" I asked. He shook his head no. "It's when a girl becomes a woman, it happens every 28 days, my period," I said, he was even more confused, "oh my god, look it up on Google." He looked upset, "sorry, just um, mood swings," I said. "Alan, are you this innocent, you really don't know anything about girls?" I asked him. "I know nothing," he said with a smile. "That's so cute," I said, "now get out of my room, I need to shower." "Okay, okay," he said walking out of my room. What am I going to do about him, what if Troy finds out about our kiss, I can't do this anymore, maybe I can leave and not come back, maybe.

Alan's POV

I went up to go talk to Tin Tin about last night, but she started talking about something called PMS, and then she kicked me out of her room, what's wrong with her? I walked down stairs and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and found Troy. "Hi," he said, "what are you doing here?" "I came here early, what about you?" I shot back. "I came here to make Gabriella breakfast, I sometimes do that when her Mom's away, you know to make sure she gets a good meal," he said walking in. "Well, I guess you can come in, she's taking a shower right now," I said. "Okay, I guess I can make you something too, if you didn't eat," Troy offered. "Thanks," I said. Troy walked into the kitchen and started taking out pots and pans. "Troy, what's PMS?" I asked. "What?" he asked, "Alan, that's something you should talk to a girl about, like Gabriella, I don't think I should answer that." "Okay, I guess," I said not liking his answer."Alan, Alan," Gabriella yelled. "I'm in the kitchen," I yelled back. "I needed to talk to you- oh my god, Troy," Gabriella said. "Alan, why didn't you tell me Troy was here, I don't have my make up on," she said. "Gabriella, you look pretty with and without make up," Troy said hugging her. "Your so sweet Troy," she said giving him a kiss. It made me sick, she doesn't even care I'm right here, she probably doesn't care we kissed last night. I cleared my throat because they must have forgot I was here. "Sorry Alan," Gabriella said pulling away from Troy. "Troy, why don't you finish breakfast and I talk to Gabriella alone," I said taking Gabriella up to her room.

I locked her door and she sat on her bed. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked. "This," I said as I kissed her. "Alan," she said pushing me off, "Troy's down stairs." "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" I asked. "You kissed me," she said. "Yeah, but you didn't stop it, you just kissed back,"I said. "I don't need this," she said. "Why can't you admit you like me," I said. "Because I don't," she said, "I may have liked you two years ago, but now I like Troy." "If you like Troy, then tell him the truth about your past," I said. "I can't," she said. "I thought you were supposed to have a truthful relationship with him," I said. "I can't tell him, he'd, he'd leave me," she said. "That's why he's not the guy for you," I said putting my arm around her. She pushed it away, "he is the guy for me, and I will tell him, and he won't leave me," she said. "Right, you watch he'll leave you," I said walking out of her room.


	7. Bedroom Fluff

Gabriella's POV

Great, now I have to tell Troy who I really am, I hate Alan, but I know I can't hate him. I finished putting on my make up and went down stairs. I saw Troy making eggs. I love when he comes over early just to make me breakfast, he's so sweet. "Hey Gabriella, breakfast is almost ready," Troy said turning off the stove and putting the eggs on a plate. "Troy, how'd you get so sweet?" I asked. "Well, when I was younger, my Mom dunked me in a barrel of sugar," he said giving me a hug. "I know that's cheesy, but I think I like you more just because you said that," I said. He kissed me cheek, "stop with all the fluff," Alan said walking into the kitchen. "Alan, breakfast is ready," Troy said as he took two plates to the table. "I'll take my plate," Alan said, "Have you told him yet?" "Does it look like I've told him," I snapped. We sat down, "Let's eat," Troy said.

"Troy, this is amazing," I said to him. "It is good," Alan said. "Thanks," Troy said in a shy tone. "So, I think Gabriella has something to tell you Troy," Alan said. "Really," Troy said, "what do you want to say?" I began to get nervous, "yeah, I'm a virgin," I said. Okay, not much of a secret, but it'll do. "It's okay, I'm still a virgin too," Troy said reasuringly. "So, Gabriella, wanna go to the movies tonight?" Troy asked. "I'd love to go," I said. I love going to the movies with Troy, we never seem to watch the movie. I mean we always seem to watch each other, maybe a kiss here and there, okay it's a makeout session whenever we go. "I would love to go to the movies too," Alan said. I looked at him, he had a sly smile on his face. I couldn't help but think, when he smiles he looks so cute. "I guess you could come Alan," Troy said. Okay, I can't do this, Troy, Alan, me, in a dark movie theater, this will not make matters better. "Why don't I wash the dishes," Troy said taking my plate. "Troy, let me help," I said. "No, I want to do this for you, I mean you do so much for me," he said. "Troy, what do I do for you?" I asked. "You keep my heart," he said. "Troy, your so sweet," I said, "but I still want to help." "Okay, okay," Troy said handing me back my plate. We cleaned for about ten minutes.

"Troy, I want to talk to you," I said taking his hand and walking upstairs to my room. He grabbed me around my waist and his hands started moving up and down my curves which caused me to gasp. "I love how sensitive you are," he said. "Troy, don't do this," I said. "You know right here, your curves are my new favorite spot, my hands are going to be there whenever we are alone," he said. "Really, where are your lips?" I asked. "Sometimes here," he said kissing my neck causing me to softly moan. "Sometimes here," he said kissing my cheek, the first place he kissed me. "Also, sometimes here," he said his lips slowly going to my lips. I was ready, but then he kissed my nose. "Troy," I said playfully. "I'm just joking, let me fix it, sometimes here," he said kissing my lips. "That was nice," I said. "Do you mind if I try again, just so I know my lips were placed correctly," he said. I smiled at him and he kissed me again, this time I didn't want it to end. We broke apart and he smiled at me. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I said, this time I really meant it. He kissed me again and I was really enjoying it, until I remembered something. "Troy, I have to tell you something," I said. "Then tell me, as long as it has nothing to do with you leaving me," he said. "Troy, I don't think I would leave you after those amazing kisses," I said. "Great, then tell me," he said looking at me. Okay Gabriella, here it goes.


	8. Telling Him

Gabriella's POV

"Troy, I haven't been truthful, about my past," I said looking in his eyes. He does have nice eyes, they aren't just blue, they are like a crystal aqua color, no Gabriella, stay on topic. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "I mean, that I'm not the person you think I am," I said. "Okay, still what do you mean," he said a bit confused. "I knew Alan since I was eight, I have these, these telekinesis powers, and my name used to be Tin Tin," I said. Troy looked confused, his mouth was slightly open. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked back. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked. "Yes, I did, why?" I asked. "I mean what you just said, that isn't true, you're just trying to be funny, because you got me," he said laughing. "No, Troy I'm not trying to be funny, I'm telling the truth," I said a bit upset. "Gabriella, no one can have powers," he said. "I do, and I'll show you," I said. I got out my crystal necklace from the locked drawer. I put it around my neck and tried it. I lifted a pencil and threw it at the wall. I looked at Troy and he was in shock. "Troy," I started. "Gabriella, please tell me that was a trick," he said picking up the pencil. "No, it's not," I said looking at him. "I, I need to process this," Troy said walking out of my room. "No, Troy wait," I said, but I was to late, he ran out the door. "I told you," Alan said.

I can't believe it, Alan was right. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Alan wiped it away. "Hey, don't cry," he said. "No, Alan you were right, he left me, and I told him I loved him, for real," I sobbed. "Shh, calm down," Alan said. "Just," I said as I wrapped my body in his arms. "Tin Tin," he said, "I'm here for you." I looked up at him, he looked down at me. I kissed him. I don't know why, maybe it's because I'm so vulnerable right now, maybe because I still liked him, or maybe it was to get back at Troy. He kept kissing me and we moved to the couch. His body was overtop mine when we layed down. My arms were around his neck, and his were moving up and down my curves. My mind went back to When Troy did that, that was just a half hour ago. I needed this, just to comfort me, I don't care if it's with Alan or Troy, hell I would've done this to Ryan if he was the one here. His hands kept moving up and down, up and down. I can't do this, it reminds me too much of Troy. I pushed Alan off of me, "What?" he asked. "I can't, not to Troy," I said.

Alan looked at me, "Tin Tin, you're sending me mixed messages, you either want me or Troy, I can't do this anymore, but right now, like Troy I'm out," Alan said leaving. I watched as he left, what does he mean he can't do this, I can't do this. I can't take my feelings for him and Troy, I wish I could take away my past, I wish I could have never been Tin Tin, just Gabriella Montez. I can't be here anymore, the pressure, I can't take the pressure, I just can't. I go upstairs to pack a bag. I look at a picture of Troy, and one of Alan, and stuff them in the bag. Maybe I just need to get away from them in person, I don't need to here them talk anymore. I write a note to my Mom, then one for Alan, and finally one for Troy, explaining why I can't be here anymore. I open the door and walk out, I walk down my driveway and look at my house for the last time, "Goodbye, I hope all of you understand why I can't be here anymore," I said and then I turned my back and walked away, hopefully never coming back.


	9. Alan's Letter Revealed

Gabriella's POV

I didn't have enough money for a plane ticket or a bus ticket, I can't go anywhere. I decided to walk, I didn't care where I was going, just as long as I was somewhere. I know this won't help my decision because I will never forget them, but atleast I can get away from them. I wish Alan never came here, he ruined my life in three days. I walk and sit down at a park and sat on a bench. As soon as I sat down I put my head in my hands and started crying.  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked. I looked to see who asked me that, and found a kid who looked about twelve. "I'm fine why?" I asked as tears still kept falling. "You don't seem okay," she said. "I am," I said. "My name's Jenny," she said, "what's yours?" "Gabriella," I replied. "Tell me Gabriella, why are you crying?" I told her the long story about how confused I am about Alan and Troy. "Wow," she said. "I don't know what to do, that's why I ran away," I said. "You have to go back," she said. "I can't," I said. "My Mom told me to never run away from my problems, I have to face them," she said. "Why should I listen to you, you aren't the one in this mess," I said. "Whatever," she said leaving, "and by the way, Troy sounds super sweet, if it helps, it sounds like he really loves you." I already knew that, I hate being confused.

Alan's POV

I walked back to Tin Tin's house and opened the door, she needs to learn to lock it. "Tin Tin, are you here?" I yelled. I walked into the kitchen and found a note that said my name. I unfolded the note and started reading it.

Dear Alan,

I hope you're the only one reading this because I love you. I know you feel the same way, but the reason I'm upset with you is because on Tracy Island I practicallt threw myself at you and you didn't even notice. When my Dad died, I was upset, but when we moved and you didn't ask me out, I was even more upset. I just needed you to know that, you were too late, you came to tell me you liked me when I had a boyfriend, that made me confused on how I really felt between you and Troy. I hope you understand why I left, it was too much, too much confusion and too much pressure. I hope you respect mine and Troy's privacy and not read his letter I wrote for him, please. I just wanted to get that off my chest Alan, goodbye, I'll always love you, you'll always be my Thunderbird.  
Love,  
Gabriella

I look at Troy's letter and I'm very tempted to read it, but I respect what Gabriella wrote. I have to tell Troy, as much as I hate him, he might know where she is.


	10. Troy's Letter And A Fight

Alan's POV

I walk up to Tin Tin's room and notice an adress book, I quickly flip the pages. "Yes, Bolton, Troy," I said finding his name. I ran back downstairs with the book in hand and found the phone and called his number. Ringtone, Ringtone, "Troy, pick up," I said to myself. "Hello, Bolton's place, Troy speaking," he said. "Troy, it's Alan, listen, you need to come back to Ti- Gabriella's house now," I said. "Why?" he asked. "Something happened, it's bad, just come here," I said and hung up. I looked down at the floor and started getting dizy, I needed to sit down, I needed to clear my head, I needed to be a Thunderbird.

Troy's POV

I was walking out the door when I had second thoughts, why am I going back? I started thinking about the first time we met, she was so down to earth and, she hates when I say this, but she's hot, and then she tells me stuff about her 'past' and now she's crazy. I have to go, Alan sounded serious about her, and I admit I hate him, but I know that he cares about Gabriella just as much as I do. I ran out to my car and drove to her house. What if she's hurt? I know Alan said it was bad, but how bad, is it like she has a bruise on her arm, or is it serious like she's just been in a car accident. I need to clear my head with these negative thoughts, I have to be tough guy boyfriend who comes to the rescue, I have to be her Wildcat.

As soon as I reached her house I turned my car off and knocked on the door. I heard quick foot steps and the door was open in a flash. "Alan, what happened?" I asked. "She, she's gone," he said. "What do you mean she's gone?" I asked. "she left, she ran away, she's gone," he said. " No, you're lying, stop lying to me," I said. "I'm not," he said. "NO, STOP LYING, GABRIELLA WOULDN'T DO THAT, SHE HAS TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR, SHE HAS ME, AND I NEED HER," I yelled tears stinging my eyes. Alan ran into the kitchen and came back with a piece of paper. "She left this for you," he said handing me the paper. I took it and opened it and started reading.

Dear Troy,  
I know I've said this to you, but I barely mean it, and now I do mean it, I love you Troy Bolton. I know you freaked when I told you about my past, but it was the truth, ask Alan, I needed to know that you accepted that, but you didn't, so that's a reason I left. I hate to tell you this but, the day we made up, when you fell asleep I took a walk with Alan. On our walk he pushed me on a yard and we kissed, the bad thing was I didn't stop it. I know that breaks your heart, but I love you, and I knew I was supposed to end up with you, and when Alan came back, I was confused. You see, I had a big crush on Alan before I moved from Tracy Island, and he came back to tell me he liked me, then I was confused. Troy, don't blame Alan or yourself for these actions, they were all me, so blame me, I even blame myself. Troy, just don't blame yourself, you know I can't stand to see you upset, even thinking about it makes me cry. Troy, I know you're not happy about me leaving, but I had too, I was under too much pressure and confusion. Troy, I need you to know that I love you and I always will. I need you to be brave for me, I need you to be my Wildcat.  
Love,  
Gabriella

I put the note on a table and looked at Alan. "So, where do you think she is?" he asked. I looked at him again, my blood boiling just from looking at him, he kissed Gabriella. I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. I watched him fall to the floor, "what was that for?" he asked. "You kissed Gabriella," I said, my voice full of anger. He got up and punched me, then I fell to the floor. "What the hell," I said getting back up. "Don't mess with me," he said. I threw another punch at him, and then another, and another. He did the same. Then when I had enough I kicked him, no babies for Alan. I watched him fall to the floor and he screamed in pain. "Bolton, that was too far," he said his face all red. "Yeah, well you took it too far when you kissed Gabriella," I said still angered. "Well, why didn't you let me have her, I could have won her, she could have been my girl," he said. "Alan, do you hear yourself when you speak?" I asked. "Gabriella, is a human, she's a woman, not some kind of trophey you can put on your shelf, you don't understand how women feel when they find out they're compared to trophey's or posessions," I said. "You sound like a fag," he said getting back up. "No, you do, I learned how to talk to a woman, I know what is right and wrong, I know that Gabriella is the only woman I want to be with," I said. "Yeah, I learned that too," he said, "and Tin Tin is not a woman." "Yes she is, Gabriella is almost a full grown woman, she just needs to be two years older," I said. He looked at me, it looked like he came to a conclusion of some sort. "So that's what PMS means, being a woman," he said. I just stared at him, he is such a retard,but I had to say something. "No, I mean yes, I mean kind of," I said. "Then what does it mean?" he asked. "I told you, I don't want to tell you," I said. "Whatever, can we just look for her," he said. "Only if you treat her like a person and not a posession," I said. "Fine," he said. I started thinking, our secret spot, no school's locked up. I sat down and started thinking about everything we've been through and everywhere we've been.


	11. I Know

Alan's POV

I looked at Troy and he was a wreck, his eyes were red and puffy due to the fact he's been crying. "Troy, stop crying," I ordered. "I can't, Gabriella's gone and she made me happy," he said a new batch of tears falling. I took something out of my pocket, it was a tracker. "Troy, I'll be right back," I said running upstairs. I went into her room and looked for something of her DNA, so the tracker can find her, "why didn't I think of this earlier?" I asked myself. I thought back to what my Dad said when he gave this to me. "Only use it for emergencies," I said to myself, "sometimes villains can track us when we use our trackers." I threw the device on her bed and saw her laptop. I know, I know, I could maybe see if she left a note in her laptop, or I can see if she has a diary in there, but I had different plans.

I opened it and went on the internet and typed in something on the search engine. I clicked on a link and typed another thing in. Finally, I know. "PMS, A varied group of physical and psychological symptoms, including abdominal bloating, breast tenderness, headache, fatigue, irritability, anxiety, and depression, that occur from 2 to 7 days before the onset of menstruation and cease shortly after menses begins." I then quickly type in menstruation, "the periodic discharge of blood and mucosal tissue from the uterus, occurring approximately monthly from puberty to menopause in nonpregnant women and females of other primate pecies," I said again. "Eww," I shivered, "that's gross, I now have new respect for women." "Alan, ALAN," Troy yelled.I ran downstairs quickly, "what?" I asked. "I think I know where she is," he said. I froze, he knows, thank god, he knows, now I can rescue her and finally tell her I love her.

Troy's POV

I kept thinking, I kept crying, I wanted to be strong, but when she's not in my life I feel this way. The mall, no, that closes everynight. I couldn't think of a place she would be. "Why is my brain not working," I said. Gabriella, I love you. "Gabriella, I love you," I said, it sounded so right. "Gabriella, the first time I saw you, I knew I loved you, then that first kiss at the park, that was amazing, I love you," I said. Wait, the park, we always went to the park when we were friends, then we had our first kiss at the park, and then that was the place we first said I love you to each other. "That's where she is," I whispered, "That's where she is." I started to get excited, I had to make sure. I took out a box from under the couch, she hides this box from her Mom, I don't know why, there's nothing wreong with it. I opened the box and took out a photo album. Almost all the pictures were taken at the park, her and Shrpay, her and Ryan, some with Chad, Jason, Kelsi, and Taylor, the whole gang, and the ones that filled most of the book were of me and her. I got more excited, I found where she was, I found the love of my life. "I found her," I said. "Alan, ALAN," I yelled. He ran downstairs, "what?" he asked. "I think I know where she is," I said. He stopped and didn't say anything, he was shocked and I was shocked, we stood there in silence for a while.

"You really now?" he asked. "I think so," I said, "we better hurry, she may leave soon." "Troy, where is she?" he asked. I was walking out the door when he grabbed my arm. "Answer me," he said. "At the park, get in my car," I replied. We were in the car, I went to start it, but it didn't work. I tried again, and again. "What the fuck," I said. I got out and opened the hood, the engine was smoking. "Fuck," I said. "What's wrong?" Alan asked getting out of the car. "The fucking engine, it's a piece of crap," I said kicking the car. "Troy, why don't you try to start it again when I say so," he said. I walked to the drivers seat and waited for his mark.

Alan's POV

I took a tool out of my pocket and I started messing around with the engine. I made sure Troy wasn't looking and turned it on. A blue light started flashing from it and the engine stopped smoking. "Troy, start it," I said. He started the engine and it worked. I put the tool back in my pocket and I closed the hood. I got in the passengers seat and shut the door. "How did you do that?" Troy asked. "I'm sort of a Mr. Fix It, you know," I said. He looked confused but nodded. "Troy, let's go, we have to find Tin Tin," I said putting my seatbelt on.


	12. Dream Or Living

Gabriella's POV

It was dark out, and I'm getting tired. I look around and find a spot to sleep, in the play tunnel. It may not be the best place to sleep, but it will do. I take a blanket from my bag and lay on the bottom, then I lyed down on it and wrapped it around my small body. I keep trying to forget them, but it's so hard. I felt a tear fall down my cheeck, then I broke down. I thought I was done crying but I guess I wasn't. I just kept sobbing with no one to hold me, no Troy, no Alan, no anyone. I let all my emotions out, I felt hatred towards Alan, anger towards Troy, and most of all, I was in pain. I was in pain because I have to go through this, my heart has been broken into millions of microscopic pieces, and I can't fix it.

I look at my watch again, 3:30 in the morning. I felt like I was seeing things, I thought I could see Troy. "Gabriella," the image said, "Gabriella." I looked at the Troy image and I cried again, I know I haven't been gone for long, but I missed looking at Troy, and this was the closest I could get. The halucination wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed in his chest, feeling the warmth of his embrace. "Gabriella, I was so worried," he said. "I was too, Tin Tin," another image said. I looked to see one of Alan on the other side of me. I smiled, not because they weren't fighting over me, but because I actually felt safe for the first time in my life. "Troy, this can't happen," I said pulling away from his warm embrace. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I know you're not real, your a halucination," I explained.

Troy and Alan gave me a confused look, then they looked at each other. "Gabriella, I'm real, are you okay?" he said. "Troy, you and Alan, your a dream, I'm dreaming," I said. "No, you're not, we read your notes, I figured it out, we came here together to find you," Troy explained. "Stop lying, wake up," I told myself as I pinched my arm. "Tin Tin, listen to me, you're not dreaming, we, we are real, you're awake, we are all awake, and we came to take you home," Alan said grabbing my shoulders.

I looked at both of them, I'm confused. Awkward silence. "Stop telling me lies, I can't talk to you two," I said trying to slip out of the tunnel. Troy grabbed me with his strong arms and pinned me down. "Gabriella, you're not asleep, you're not dreaming, you're with two guys who care about you very much and want to keep you safe," Troy spat. My tears kept falling and Alan pushed Troy off of me. He held me close and I held back, then he started stroking my hair. "Shh, Tin Tin, calm down," he said soothingly. I looked at him and Troy, I was wrong, for the first time since fifth grade, I was wrong, they were real, I was real, I was awake, and my arm was throbbing from pinching it. "I can't do this anymore," I whispered in his ear, "I can't hurt you both anymore." I could feel Troy grow with jealousy as he watched Alan hold me, but he stayed there, nothing, and to tell the truth I was relieved. Alan moved out of my grasp and I stared at him. He was going to say something, but Troy took me in his arms and it was silent again.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

My Island

Chapter 13

Gabriella's POV

Troy and Alan took me home, the drive was silent, I felt out of place here, with them, and I don't know why. "Troy," I said but recieved no answer. "Alan," I softly said but was given silence. I couldn't take the silence, it wasn't right, why won't they talk to me, or even look at me for that matter.

"We're here," Alan said coldly, "we have to talk." He gave me a look of apology, maybe he just couldn't think of words to say to me in the car, or maybe they both are disgusted for leaving them. "Better hurry," he whispered. Why would I have to hurry?

I slowly walked in, I was afraid of what they were going to say to me, I wasn't on good terms with both of them when I left. I sat down in the middle of the couch, still very afraid. Alan put my bag down next to the stairs and sat at the far right side of the couch, and Troy took the far left side. There was still silence, none of us had built the courage to say something yet, I couldn't bare the silence any longer.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"You should be," Troy spat. "How could you even think of leaving us? I thought you were better than that."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say, I never expected Troy to be so cold.

"Tin Tin," Alan started, "why?"

I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath, "I couldn't take the pressure."

"Gabriella, what pressure? I never pressured you before, and I don't plan to in the future," Troy said.

"Tin Tin, I don't think I've pressured you before either," Alan said.

"Alan, you think you haven't pressured me, you want me to pick between you and Troy, I was happy with my life before you walked back into it, I had what every girl dreamed of, but you ruined it, I hate you," I yelled.

"Gabriella, calm down," Troy said moving a little closer to me.

"Shut up Troy, you're no Mr. Perfect yourself, the constant arguing, missing dates for practice, you could have supported me when I told you about my powers, but no, you didn't, you left," I argued. I saw Troy's face, he looked like he was about to cry. "I thought you were better than that."

"Gabriella, it was hard for me," he replied.

"And you don't think it was hard for me to tell you?" I asked. I tried my best not to cry, it wasn't successful. "I tried my best to figure out who to choose, you both left me, so I left you both."

"Tin Tin, I'm sorry," Alan said softly. "If you want me out of your life, then I'll go, but I didn't know you hated me."

"Alan, you can't leave my life after you came back, it's not that easy, and I don't hate you, I said that in the heat of the moment," I explained. I then felt two strong arms around me, they came from the left side, I don't want him to let me go. Then I felt a hand grab mine, this time from the right, a sudden warmth was in my stomach. "I'm sorry," was all I could say. We stayed in this position for a while longer again in silence.

"Don't ever leave me, never again," someone said.

"Don't leave me either," the other person said.

"I can't leave either of you, I can't," I whispered. "I'm sorry." I untangled myself from both of their grasps and walked upstairs towards my room. I shut the door and fell to the ground, my life will never be the same again.

I layed down in my bed, and that warmth in my stomach was gone, the sad thing is, I don't know who gives me that feeling. I used to get that feeling when I was with Alan, and I used to be Tin Tin, the day we touched hands, that gave me butterflies. When I'm with Troy, it's different, my heart starts to beat fast, and I had that feeling since I met him. Now, both those feelings were replaced, now all I get is a warmth in my stomach, I hate to say this, but that's the worst feeling I've ever experienced.

I took a deep breath, "there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." It used to be so easy, this love thing, I just wished it would stay so easy.


End file.
